Senran Kagura: Estival Pandemonium
by Chaos HellLaser
Summary: Being an orphan and living on your own sucks. Taking a class as the only male in an all-female class and having them as your peers and housemates for the next summer... that can't be too bad right? 20 girls, 1 boy, and a whole summer full of love, laughs, fluff, and complete mischief on an island full of many things. AU Estival Timeline.
1. I'm Alone (Talon)

**Author's Quick Note:** _**Some of the characters may act a bit OOC, not all but some. The only character I own is Talon, everything else belongs to the creator of Senran Kagura, Kenichiro Takaki.**_

* * *

**Story Begins Now...**

* * *

You know, stories like these would start off nice with children laughing and adults conversing all around the park right?

Well… no.

This was not one of those nice mornings.

*Whack*

"Ugh!" a boy cried out in pain as he was hit to the ground once more. A four-year-old boy with dark skin and short black hair hissed as the skin on his arms drew blood and was cut open after being hit with a wooden plank. He looked up with a small sniffle and glisten eyes, staring at a random boy with black hair, same age as him and was surrounded by 3 others.

"Stop it."

"Why should I, you're a villain, no a monster and monsters like you need to be put down.

"I... I'm not… a monster." Shu said before crying out in pain as he earned a kick to the stomach, causing to him to cough up blood on the dirt.

"Shut up, you freak!" Another kid shouted, being the one who kicked him in the stomach.

"Leave him alone." Turning their heads behind them, they saw a girl with brown skin, dark green eyes and shoulder length black hair staring at them.

The group of bullies were stunned at her arrival that they never felt noticed that she move over to Shu and kneeled to him.

"What do you think you're doing, helping a monster!?" The first one shouted

"Monster? the only monsters I see are you stupid bullies. You're picking on a someone whose done nothing wrong to you." The black-eyed girl fired at them with her fists clenched.

"So what, he's a freak. He comes to the playground all by himself, and never goes home to his mommy and daddy. Oh wait that's right, he doesn't have any." They says mocking the downed boy.

The girl glanced at the younger boy who didn't make any movement when the word freak and the mention of parents were announced but she did hear a silent whimper, that was enough for her to retaliate.

"Why don't you run along and-?" The bully never got to finish as the girl punched him straight in the cheek causing him to stumble as the others were shocked at her actions. Suddenly she cracked her knuckles as she glared at them with eyes burning with anger.

"Anyone else…" She asked and none of them were brave enough to confront her as they stared at her with fear in their eyes.

With them distracted and frozen on the spot, it allowed her to pull the younger boy away from there and out of sight.

* * *

The boy remained silent as the girl dragged them to another area of the playground, away from the bullies, away from the people.

"We should be fine here." She announced, stopping their movement before setting him down next to a tree and sat beside him. She reached out to touch the boy, but he flinched a little, thinking that she was going to hurt him like everyone else, but instead feeling a hard grip or a punch, he felt a soft hand laying on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She spoke with a soft and kind tone, as she slowly inspected the scrapes and cuts all over his arms and the blood that started to drip from his head down to the right of his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked him slowly as she reached for his face next, causing the boy to look at her with shock. No one ever asked if he was okay, it was a new feeling to him.

"Hold still." She ordered as she started wrapping the bandages around his arms. The boy looked at her with confusion, she was helping him, helping and not hurting him. He still feels scared of her, thinking that she might hurt him any moment after she was done healing him.

As if she was reading his mind, the girl spoke to him with reassurance. "If I wanted to hurt you, I could've left you alone."

"Then why didn't you?" The boy froze as soon as those words left his mouth, fearing that she would respond negatively but to his worries, the girl just let out a small sad smile.

"Because no one deserves to be bullied." She finished wrapping the bandages around her arms and faced him once more. "I know what's like…"

"Oh… I'm sorry." He apologized shortly.

"It's okay. No one wanted to be around me because I'm a hothead, or I rather get into fights a lot and other kids are usually afraid of me." She explained with a frown.

The boy looked at her in shock as he realized that she was alone. She had no friends because people avoided her while he had none because of his powers and what he did to animals. They both were avoided like the plague.

"Do you…. do you want to be friends?" he asked her slowly. He was afraid of what her answer would be, but he was in a surprise when he felt his hands being grasp by something soft. Looking up he saw her own hands holding his and her gazing at him with a surprise expression.

"You… you mean it? You really want to be friends?" She asked him, earning a slow nod in return. A smile made its way to her lips as she released his hands and grabbed him in a tight hug.

He froze at the contact as he breathed in her scent, usually when he was being held it meant being chocked or face planted into the ground.

This girl however, her soft touch made him feel… warm and safe.

"I'm really glad I have my first friend." She smiled at him as she held out her tiny hand. "I'm Homura."

"I'm… I'm Talon." He replied as his own smile grew.

* * *

Homura was at the bus stop with a neutral look on her face as she waited for her friend to meet up with her. She was leaning back against the railing with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed under her bust.

"Where the hell is he?" She asked as she looked all around the street looking for her childhood friend, her voice filled with worry.

"Homura!" Turning her head over, she saw a teenage boy with black hair in a short sleeve collared grey shirt with long black pants and brown loafers. "Sorry… I'm… late…" he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Homura leaned off the bus pole and aimed her gaze at him. "And what the hell were you doing? I've been waiting for you, it's 10 minutes past 7:30 and you are never this late."

"Sorry…" he apologized chuckling nervously at her. "I fell asleep earlier than I thought last night and woke up veeeeerrrry late this morning." He explained.

Shu was then met with a disapproving frown from the older girl as she pinched his cheek. She took notice of his eyes and saw the dark circles laying underneath.

"Ow."

"Talon… no lying." She warned him causing the latter to sigh.

"Alright… I stayed up late going through photos and editing them." He revealed causing Homura to sigh.

Talon was taken back by her sigh, wondering what she was thinking before the bus came around and stopped in front of them. He was about to walk in until Homura suddenly pinched his ear with her two fingers.

"Ow, ow,ow, ow, ow." He yelped in pain as the older girl had her eyes close with a tick mark comically bulging on her forehead as she walked onto the bus dragging the younger boy with her.

* * *

15 minutes later they arrived at their school as they walked off the bus stop, her right hand still clutching his ear and dragging him along the way.

"Okay, okay, uncle! Uncle!" he yelped as he repeatedly tapped her shoulder making her let go allowing him to clutch his left ear.

"If you do anything that stupid again, or lie to me about it, I will find some rope, tie you up and make you wake up on the beach surrounded by nothing but crabs." She threatened causing him to nod her head at him repeatedly in fear.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good." Homura said as she released a small breath before giving him a smile and flicked his forehead.

"Ow."

"Come on, let's get to class." Homura said as Talon followed, rubbing his forehead soothingly at where the older girl flicked him.

After walking down a few corners, two flights of stairs and three hallways, both teenagers finally made their destination to their classroom.

"And here we are," Homura announced as she turned her head to meet his eyes. "You ready?"

"Yeah, you."

"I was born ready." She replied before raising her leg and kicking the door in as it slammed into the wall behind it, earning the attention of a few students in the class.

As they entered the classroom, they only noticed that there were only about five girls in the class and the rest were empty. As Homura looked around the room she noticed a familiar face, that met her gaze before that figure suddenly bounced up and ran over to them.

"Homura-chan!" The figure that called out her name was a girl with black hair tied up with a white string bow, hazel eyes and fair skin.

"Asuka." She greeted as she ruffled the girl's hair. "I didn't know you were coming here as well." She then turned her head to Talon before wrapping an arm around his neck and pulled him over. "Asuka, this is my friend Talon."

"Oh!" Asuka eyes lit up in excitement. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Homura-chan always talks about you and your hobby with photography. What type of photos do you take?"

Talon instantly froze up at her greeting as he looked at her hand curiously, before slowly shaking it with his own.

"Likewise, and um… nothing much really." He says in a nervous tone, his gaze meeting the floor every now and then.

"Little chibi here is a bit shy towards others but he means well." Homura explained as Asuka nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh, okay. Well," Asuka paused as she grasped both of male's hands with her own and gave him a soft smile. "I hope we can be great friends, Talon-chan."

The said boy slowly nodded his head at her as his face slowly turned red.

"H-H-Hai."

"Aw, he's blushing." Homura teased as she put her hands on his shoulders. "Alright, let's get settled into our seats before you pass out on me." She says guiding him to his seat and sat him down at a desk on the far right near the window, which was the last seat in the first row.

Homura sat beside him with her arms crossed as she saw him look around the classroom as more students came inside.

What they noticed is that most of them were females as more of them entered the classroom. It wasn't long before all seats in the class were full of female students.

Homura blinked three times as she noticed the desks were being

She then remembered her friend as she turned her head and saw that he had his head in his arms and steam was coming out of his ears.

Her eyes widened in shock as her thoughts came to a realization, Talon was in a classroom full of females and he was the only male in the classroom.

Her childhood friend, who has trouble interacting with people, is the only male in the shinobi class and was surrounded by the opposite gender.

…Well… this will be an interesting school year.


	2. Unexpected Guest (Hikage)

Talon was staring at the ocean as he and 20 girls, were on the bus riding to the shipyard to the boat to meet at the Millennium Island. He still couldn't believe this.

That he was the only male in this class. How was that even possible? It's not like he ask to be in an all female classroom, oh if he could only see the gods right now laughing at his situation.

Hint: A wise and very perverted old man.

"Hey." Someone tapped Talon on the shoulder, causing him to breakaway from his thoughts. Turning his head, he saw Homura looking at him with slight worried eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Are you really?" she asked with a deadpanned look.

"No." He answered sincerely. "No, I'm not okay, I'm freaking out. How is it possible for someone like me that everyone avoids for being weird, to end up in a class full of extremely attractive and beautiful girls?" He said in a small panic while Homura let out a small squeak at being called attractive and beautiful.

"Does that include me?" She asked.

"Well I did say attractive and beautiful so yes it does include you." Talon answered as he looked back at the ocean.

Homura earned a slight blush on her cheeks at her best friend's statement. She was happy that he thought of her that way but maybe he was only saying that to be nice.

"I…" Homura was brought out of her thoughts when Talon spoke. "…don't know how I'm going to do this. And why me? I'm not the best… candidate for this…"

Homura could only look at her friend with a frown, she hated when he look down on himself. Being alone for almost your whole life with no parents takes a toll on you. To be honest she hoped that this summer break project that they were all in would help him be more open to others.

He only talked to her and her alone, and while she did love him for it, she wants him to hang around with more people.

Suddenly someone wrapped an arm around his neck and pushed his head into her bosom.

"W-what the?"

"It'll be okay. Besides, you get to spend an entire summer with 20 girls and two female teachers~" A seductive voice entered the fray causing Talon to turn red from the feeling of her breasts. "~A lot of boys would kill to be in your position~"

"Aaahh!" Talon yelped as he jumped back and did some breathing techniques while the girl beside him giggled at his reaction.

"Haruka, stop teasing him." Homura called out to the girl. Haruka was her name, she had blonde hair curled at the ends with a large pink bow on top and green eyes. She was wearing a brown sweater with the top, hanging off her shoulders showing her black bra straps, with a pink pencil skirt and stockings and black shoes.

"Aww~ but I can't help it." Haruka teased as she hugged Talon's head to her chest burying him into her cleavage, causing the latter to flail in embarrassment. "He's has the adorable face of a teddy bear."

"H-Hey!" Homura yelped as she grabbed her childhood friend out of Haruka's chest and into her own, forgetting the fact that he was red.

"Uh Homura, I think he's passed out." A blonde girl with fair skin pointed out as the said girl looked down and saw Talon with steam coming out of his ears.

"Ah! Wake up Talon!" Homura panicked as she shook her friend shoulders, but he remain knocked out.

"I have an idea." A girl with an emotionless tone spoke as she came up to them. "Give him to me." She said as Homura let her take over.

The said girl carried Talon on her shoulder before lifting him and threw him overboard earning a bunch of screams from the other occupants.

"There, now we wait." She stated like it was no big deal before being grabbed by the collar courtesy of Homura.

"Hikage, what the hell!?" Homura shouted in anger. "Are you trying to kill him!?"

"No, but he should be okay in three, two, one." Hikage stated as she pointed to the ocean and a giant blow whale emerged a few meters from the boat. It yelled loudly before water shot out of its spot, including a certain boy who was now wide awake and screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." He screamed as all the girls followed his form as he trialed from the sea to the boat and few seconds later, he crashed hard onto the wooden floor creating a rattling thud.

"Owwww." Talon moaned. Homura let go of Hikage and instantly made her way towards him, gently helping him up.

"Talon are you okay? She asked in a worried tone as she saw swirls in his eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She was holding four fingers.

Talon took a minute for his senses to adjust as his vision became normal and he saw Homura holding her fingers.

"Four."

"Okay."

"Thanks." He said dusting himself off. "Now quick question, WHY WAS I IN THE OCEAN?"

All girls pointed to Hikage as she made her way towards him. Hikage had shoulder-length green hair with amber eyes and had an emotionless expression. She was wearing a long red sweater that covered her upper half and part of her legs, she had on short shorts with black high-knee socks and brown boots.

"That was me. You were unconscious and weren't responding so we needed to revive you."

"And you thought throwing me in the ocean was the best way to wake me up?"

"It seemed like it."

"Well next time, don't throw me in the ocean." He started as the girls stared at him waiting for him to finish. "Try waking me up with a cattle prod and then throw me into the ocean."

"What!?" They all yelled while Homura just sighed.

"Of course, he would say that." She groaned.

Hikage looked at him with a blank stare, moving her eyes all over his figure before leaning forward, grabbing him by the chin and licked his right cheek like a snake.

"I like you." She spoke before letting go and walked to the side, leaving Homura and Talon in confusion.

"Wait, what?" Talon asked before feeling a sharp pain to the shin. "Ow."

"What the heck are you trying to pull here you stupid idiot!" A young girl shouted with irritation. She had long black hair, red eyes, an eye patch covering her left eye, wearing pink tink top and blue shorts with black shoes.

"What!?"

"Stop flirting you pervert!"

"Hold it! One I am not a pervert okay, two who are you and what you do you mean flirting, I didn't even do anything." Talon flailed his arms and the smaller girl crossed her arms at him.

"My name's Mirai you stupid baka." She announced as she kicked him in the shin again.

"Ow, enough with the shin kicking." Talon groaned as he rubbed his foot.

"When you quit flirting I will, you already tried seducing Haruka-nii, I refuse to let her hang around a mongrel like you." She exclaimed before kicking Talon in the shin one last time and walked away angrily following Hikage and Haruka walked beside her giggling.

"…What!?" Talon was completely confused by the whole argument.

"Forgive Mirai, she's a little protective of Haruka-chan and Hikage-chan." A girl with blonde hair in a green jumpsuit apologized

"Looks like she's more protective of the former than the latter." Talon stated bluntly as Yomi let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, Mirai really is a loli that loves shooting anything that she deems annoying, although she can tend to be a bit annoying herself." Yomi said as she placed her cheek in her left palm earning a groan from Homura while Talon looked at her with a blank stare.

_'__Is this girl an airhead or what?' _

* * *

After everyone got settled in the hotel they were staying at, which somehow magically appeared out of nowhere, all the students were given the decision to either be in groups of two or by themselves. Most of the girls were in groups of two while Talon was by himself.

Homura insisted on him being with her and Asuka but Talon politely denied since he didn't want to cause trouble or misunderstandings between them, since he was the only male in class.

It was now nighttime, and everyone was in bed while Talon was still awake. He was finishing up brushing his teeth when he heard someone knock on his door.

Cleaning himself up, he went over and opened the door and saw Hikage who was wearing an oversized green top with an orange lingerie underneath standing with her arms crossed.

"Hikage?" He called out as he saw the blank expression on her face but he also noticed something else… something off.

"Hi Talon… can I come in?" She greeted him.

"Uh, sure." He says moving to the side as she walked in and he locked the door. "So, what brings you here?"

Hkage had a blush on her cheeks as she grabbed Talon by the collar of his shirt and threw him onto the bed. Talon tempted to get up but Hikage straddled him and planting her knees on his arms.

"Ow… okay what did I—mmph!?"

Talon attempted to speak but Hikage leaned down pressed her hands on his cheeks and claimed his lips. His eyes widened in shock that a girl was kissing him. _Him _of all people.

Hikage soon released her lips from his and her face was bright red as she stared at him with an embarrassed expression.

"Hikage—"

"Heat."

"W-what?"

"I am in heat…." She paused as she turned her gaze back to him. "… you're the only guy here, I don't think any of the girls would be willing to do this with me, so I came to you to help me…"

"How does that work?"

"It just does…" She said then her expression turned into a genuine frown. "…unless you don't…"

"No, no that's not it. It's just…" Talon started as he gazed away from her. "I'm not anything special. I'm just this person that everybody finds… weirded out by and they distance themselves from me or crazy. Plus, I not really—"

Hikage silenced him as she leaned into his face with their noses touching, Talon wasn't certain he swore he see a hint of a smile on her face.

"Remember what I said on the boat?" she asked as he nodded his head. "When I said I liked you… I meant it."

"But you don't know anything about me." He countered only to feel her pressed her breasts against his chest.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow won't we?" Hikage says with a smirk on her face before kissing him once more. Talon attempted to move but Hikage kept him in place and held his cheeks until he stopped moving.

Separating both were panting from the intense moment until Hikage felt something poke her butt. Looking behind she saw a bulge emerging from Talon's shorts.

"Sorry!" He apologized as she eyed his crotch.

"It's okay." She said as she removed his shorts and underwear, his dick almost hitting her face. "So this is what a man's dick looks like?" she said in curiosity.

"Hikage you need to Aah!" Talon started but was cut off as Hikage wrapped her hand around his length and started stroking him. She saw that he was clenching the bedsheets and heard a small moan come from his voice telling her she was doing good.

"Cute." She voiced. Wanting to hear him more, she leaned down and engulf his dick into her mouth and started sucking on it which soon turned into bopping her head up and down.

Talon moaned as he felt Hikage sucking him off, it felt so warm coated with her saliva and he felt himself starting to give in to the urge to join her.

Hikage released his dick with a soft smack as she stared at it with wonder. She reached down grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her breasts as they flopped down. Talon blushed at the sight of her breasts being open and exposed to him before he gasped in surprise.

Hikage wrapped her breasts around his penis and started shaking her chest, stimulating him.

Talon let a loud moan as he felt extreme pleasure from her chest.

"How does this feel, Talon?"

"Like I'm about to explode." He hissed as he felt dick tingling. Hikage took it a step further by closing her mouth on the head of his dick and sucked on it. Talon wasn't ready for that as he yelp and felt his dick spasm.

Hikage felt something shoot into her mouth and simply moaned at the hot contact. Releasing his dick with a soft smack, she was swirling his cum into her mouth before swallowing it.

"Tasty. It's salty but sweet." Hikage crawled over his crotch and straddle him once more. She then grabbed his dick with her hand, seeing it still hard and guided her pussy to it.

"Hi…ka…ge—"

"Hush, bear with me." She took off her panties with her free hand and Talon saw that her pussy was leaking pre-cum of her own.

"Are you ready?"

Hikage pushed the tip of his dick and whimpered from the head touching her sensitive pussy before pushing his dick inside her.

Both teens moaned at the sudden contact, ecstasy written across their faces.

"It feels so good." Hikage said as she leaned her body down towards him. "Start moving."

Talon didn't want to, but he felt his body move on its own and he started thrusting into her. Soon he placed his hands on her hips while she placed her own on his shoulders and started matching his movements.

"Harder, Faster." Hikage pleaded as she started going faster. Both teens could feel themselves building up from the immense pleasure.

"Hikage… I'm close."

"Me too…" Hikage responded as before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Cum inside me."

"HIKAGE!"

"TALON!"

Both teenagers orgasmed as they released their semen into each other. Collasping onto the bed and panting, Hikage laid her head next to his before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Are.. you… satisfied?" He asked her.

Hikage gave him a rare smile. "Thank you… I really meant when I said I like you, and tomorrow…" She paused as she licked his cheek again in the same side. "…I hope I get to learn more about you."

"…Okay." Talon then passed out and Hikage followed soon after.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: This is not an update. I wanted to let you guys know that I am doing a remake version of this story. It's called Senran Kagura Re: Pandemonium. Different AU but same characters and a few from another universe. If you have any questions ask away in Pm or in the review section of this story.**

**Again, I'm sorry for making you think this was an update.**


End file.
